Vendor
The vendor (or iVend Supply Machine) is a type of machine and item dispenser appearing in certain levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail. .]] The vendor does not need to be used to successfully complete a level, unlike the Slosh-O-Matic or the incinerator, but it instead serves as a way to aid the player through cleaning the level they are currently occupying. The only purpose of the vendor is to dispense the item selected by the player from its display. The vendor appears as a fairly large red and grey box with a short rail protruding from one end, and another, smaller box with a slanted blue screen on the other end. A small grey fan may also be seen on the back of the vendor. Usage To use the vendor, the player must select the hand tool and mouse over the desired object on the screen. When the player is ready, they must then use the primary trigger (left-click by default) on the object to select it and press the button labelled 'Vend'. This will cause the machine to open a door on its front and move out the desired object on the rail, then slightly raise it up when the object has reached the end of this rail. The player may then grab and manipulate the item however he or she pleases. Selecting another item before the player has taken the first item will often cause it to be flung across the room, potentially damaging the item or surrounding objects, so this is not recommended. It should be noted that different objects will behave differently under these circumstances. Unlike the Slosh-O-Matic or What A Load Disposal Bins dispensor, the vendor will never dispense human body parts. However, the vendor may randomly dispense various paper documents instead of the item requested. These documents include a "trial-period expiry notice" and various advertisements. Items Items offered by the vendor will vary from level to level. There is always a small chance of receiving a paper advertisement instead of the requested item. The following is a complete list of items offered by the Vendor across all levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail: Logo-AlienEmbryo.png|Alien Embryo (Incubation Emergency) Logo-Beacon.png|Beacon (The Vulcan Affair) Logo-Broom.png|Broom (Core Sample) Logo-Candle.png|Candle (House of Horror) Logo-Medkit.png|First Aid Supplies Logo-GreenFlare.png|Green Solar Flare (Penumbra) Logo-JackoLantern.png|Jack'o lantern (House of Horror) Logo-Lantern.png|Lantern Logo-LightBulb.png|Light bulb (Incubation Emergency) Logo-PizzaSlicer.png|Pizza slicer Logo-PlantSeed.png|Plant seed (Hydroponic Hell) Logo-QuantimBin.png|Quantum Bin (Core Sample) Logo-Flare.png|Solar Flare Logo-Spartan.png|Spartan Phoenix (Revolutionary Robotics) Logo-Ammo.png|Spartan Phoenix ammo (Revolutionary Robotics) Logo-ToiletSeat.png|Toilet seat Logo-VialOfAcid.png|Vial of Acid (Uprinsing) Logo-FloorSign.png|Wet-floor sign Logo-WorkLight.png|Work-Site Light Workshop level trivia: If a vendor is coded to dispense items other than those found dispensed by the vendor in normal levels (this can be done using the included UDK level editing software), those items will appear by default as blank or black icons on the devices screen. They may also appear as other objects or a traffic light if properly coded to do so. The item's title will also read "debris" by default. Paper Advertisements The following is a complete list of advertisements found across all levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail, as of v1.092. Four new advertisements were added with v1.1, exclusive to The Vulcan Affair DLC (images pending). Ad-Mop.png|Mop Ad-Shovel.png|Shovel Ad-Lantern.png|Lantern Ad-Incinerator.png|Incinerator Ad-LaserWelder.png|Laser Welder Ad-Slosh-O-Matic.png|Slosh-O-Matic Ad-BinDispenser.png|What A Load Bin Dispensor Ad-Bitterman.png|BitterMan 500 Computer Ad-SanitationInc.png|Aerospace Sanitation Inc. Ad-Military.png|Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps Ad-BigJohn.jpg|Big John Ad-Spartan.png|Spartan Phoenix Ad-J-HARM.png|J-HARM Ad-BigBanger.jpg|Big Banger Radio Ad-OmniCorp.jpg|OmniCorp Ad-LightningGun.jpg|HVC Mk9 Lightning Gun Ad-Flare.png|Solar Flare Ad-VHS Palace.jpg|VHS Palace (House of Horror) Ad-BlackWheelIndustries.png|Woodchipper (House of Horror) Ad-CaskOfAmontillado.jpg|The Cask of Amontillado (House of Horror) Ad-DarkSacrament.jpg|The Dark Sacrament (House of Horror) Trial-period expiry notice This advertisement suggests that the vendor operates by creating objects from energy, much like the replicator seen in the Star Trek franchise. This would also explain why the interior of the vendor appears to be completely empty when its doors open to dispense an item. As they seem to operate in much the same way, the Slosh-O-Matic and What A Load Disposal Bin machine may function using similar methods. It should be noted that the appearance of this message does not signify any change in the player's operation of the device, since there is no way for the player to upgrade the vendor. The document reads as follows: :Your iVend Supply Machine trial period has expired. Please consider upgrading for the low price of *899999 Vaders! With the full version you get: –Unlimited access to our synthesizer database. –24/8 sub-light call-line support, with highly trained technicians ready to serve you –Immediate cessation of Spam vending protocols. –Creation software, create and share your own molecular-assembly plans. –Si-Fi support; connect anytime, anywhere, anyhow. You can even link with other iVend devices with ease! Upgrade now, what are you waiting for! iVend, we're dedicated creationists hard at work. Trivia *The advertisement for the What A Load Bin Dispensors uses dashes ("What-A-Load") while the in-game machine does not ("What A Load"). *All advertisement text can be found in the game's data files, and can be viewed in any text editor. ** Main Game: Viscera\UDKGame\Localization\INT\VisceraGame.int ** House of Horror: Viscera\UDKGame\Localization\INT\VisceraHorror.int Category:Level Mechanics